A Love Triangle
by anime-pwincess-vickii
Summary: why happens when 2 boys fall for one girl? Who will she pick? what will happen? lots of drama! suspense! but tahs towards the middle!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Fruits basket does not belong to me…and this is the first fan-fic I've written! I hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

_Damn rat! Why did he have to be so popular? I can tell that Tohru likes him too. But she can't! She can't! I love her! I LOVE you Tohru you hear that? But why does it have to be so damn complicated to say? _

Kyo got out of bed and looked at the time. It was 8am in the morning. The sun was already out.

_Damn it! There was something important on today but I can't seem to remember. I bet rat boy remembers though._

Kyo walked to the kitchen and there was Tohru cooking breakfast and rat boy sitting watching her.

"Good morning Kyo." Tohru said as Kyo sat down too.

"Morning," was all he could respond.

"Breakfast it almost done."

"Great! I'm starving!"

Tohru put the breakfast on the table and Kyo stuffed it in.

"This is delicious Miss Honda." Yuki commented while he put a spoonful in his mouth.

Tohru blushed. "Thankyou."

_Damn Yuki! What can I do to make her blush like that? _

"Yeah, it's one of the best you've made for us." Kyo added with Yuki's comment.

Yuki looked up from his meal. So did Tohru. They were both surprised with Kyo.

"Really, Thankyou." Tohru asked and smiled.

_She smiled! She smiled! That's a sign…damn it! I love it when she smiles.

* * *

_

Authors note: I still don't own fruits basket. I have no idea what' going to happen in story! I'm just going along. Hope you like the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Fruits basket still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_I wonder what has gotten in Kyo. He never gets along with Yuki and this morning was just weird. _

"Yo! Tohru? Tohru!" Uo said waving her hand in front of Tohru's face.

"Huh? I'm sorry…" Tohru apologized

"Are you ok? You seem so lost today." Hana asked

"I'm fine! You should know me!"

"Alright." Uo said and looked up at the board again.

_I wonder if it's because it's my birthday today. Well…I'll just have to find out. _

Tohru stopped thinking and paid attention to the teacher that was explaining math.

It was recess and Tohru was walking past the principal's office. Yuki was in there.

"Sorry, I have to leave early today and I can't attend…."

_I wonder why Yuki is leaving early today. Everyone seems to be acting weird today. I wonder why…_

Tohru sat down next to Hana and Uo still thinking about what had just happened when Hana asked something.

"Tohru want to go out somewhere today?"

"Yeah! Like the movies or something? I mean it is your birthday." Uo joined in.

"Ahh… Ok! Sounds like fun!"

Yuki went home early and prepared the surprise birthday party. He had already asked Tohru's friends to take her out while he prepared everything. Kyo as usual was on the roof and didn't know anything about the party nor was it Tohru's birthday.

"Finally done!" Yuki said proud looking at the decorations.

It was around dinner time now and Tohru finally came back from the movies with Hana and Uo. As they walked in Tohru was so surprised and joyful.

"Wow! Everyone is here…my 2 best friends, Yuki, Shigure and Ky…" Tohru stopped.

* * *

Author's note: Fruits Basket still dosn't belong to me...hope you liked that chapter oh and sorry for the short chapters...i'll try making them longer.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I still don't own fruits basket….btw this is a going to be a long chapter! Thanks for the reviews Mad4anime and -rocket-reader-! Glad you liked it so far…

* * *

_Damn it! I wonder what's taking Tohru so long to come and get me. I'm starving! I might as well go down._

Kyo got down from the roof and as he entered the house, Tohru was saying "Where's Kyo?"

"Here? Have you made dinner yet? I'm starving!" Kyo says looking at Tohru.

_Why is everyone looking at me like I'm damn lost! I'll show them!_

"Excuse me? You did not say that to Tohru." Yankee threatened me.

"Well I think I did yankee!" I spat back at her.

"Kyo! Please don't make a fuss, its Tohru's birthday…and I don't want my poor house to get damaged again." Shigure gestured

_Birthday? Damn it! That was what I was forgetting! Rat boy probably did all this for her! How could I be so stupid! I'm so damn humiliated! Argh…_

Kyo rushed out of the house and into the forest. He found a place where he could think out his thoughts and why was he so dumb to forget Tohru's birthday.

_Tohru! Oh Tohru! I've embarrassed myself again. If I knew…if I remembered it was your birthday…I would tell you…that… that…I love you damn it! Your smile breaks everything that is wrong around me…everything worth fighting for...even that damn rat!_

"Why can't I just say it? Why does that word have to be so hard to say in front of you? Or is it telling me that something is not right…I don't know! Tohru...please try and understand…don't go to that damn rat…please don't…his gotten everything he's wanted…and I won't let him have you…I won't!" Kyo said with tears streaming down his eyes.

* * *

_I wonder if his ok…but if he didn't know it was my birthday then…how come he acted like that this morning? I'm so confused…he must have been embarrassed…poor Kyo…Uo is still laughing…_

"Miss Honda. This is your present form me." Yuki said and gave me a huge present.

"Why Thankyou Yuki, I wonder what it is?" Tohru replied

"WOW! That's pretty big! Those Yuki fans are going to be real jealous." Uo laughed.

"Hmm…yes, seems so. Open it Tohru," Hana asked.

"Yuki fans? I whish I had Shigure fans…" Shigure commented.

Tohru ripped open the present and she gazed at what Yuki had bought her.

"Oh…Yuki! It's so…pretty."

"Isn't this the dress I tried on at your brother's shop?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, when you tried it on…you looked so pretty in it I thought you ought to have it. And it also goes with the yellow ribbons I gave you when we were up at the hot springs." Yuki replied smirking.

"Try it on!" Hana said excitedly.

Tohru went to her room and got changed in it. She was just about to show the others when there was a knock on the door.

"Tohru?" the voice asked.

"Kyo?" She asked back.

Kyo opened the door and gazed at her.

_Is he going to be mad? I'm sorry Kyo you embarrassed yourself…sorry…_

"It…it's your birthday right?" he asked.

"Yes Kyo I"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when Kyo cut her off.

"You don't have to say it. Is that what Yuki bought for you?" He asked

_What should I say? I'll just tell him the truth…_

"Yes," she said looking down.

He sighed and then said, "Happy Birthday Tohru, I know you wanted to go to her concert so I bought them for you last week but since it's your birthday I'll give it to you now."

Kyo gave the tickets to Tohru and left.

"Ky…Kyo?" she shuttered but he was gone.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you like that dramatic chapter…and Fruits Basket still doesn't belong to me! LoL…thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I don't own fruits basket oh…and I've seriously ran out of ideas for this story…LoL...so this chapter might be crappy!

* * *

Kyo hesitated as he walked to the pizza shop by himself. He sat down and thought for a bit.

"Would you like to order anything?" The waiter asked

"Erms..i guess. One small pepperoni thanks."

_I don't know if I can win her heart…Yuki is always in the way… there's never just one moment for the two of us…_

At that moment Tohru ran in. she looked around the place but Kyo was hiding in the bathroom. Tohru asked the waiter if he seen an orange hair guy.

"Yes, he just left for the restroom."

"Thankyou, I'll just wait." Tohru said and sat down waiting for Kyo.

_I wonder if she's still out there…damn it…I'll just wait a moment longer…_

No matter how long Kyo stood in there Tohru waited for him longing for questions. Finally Kyo came out and Tohru rushed up to him.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked as he sat down.

"Uh...I…well…if you don't want me here I'll leave then." Tohru said with a sigh and she was about to head out to the door. But Kyo rushed and grabbed her hand.

"It's not like that…" Kyo said and took her back in and sat down. The pizza came and Tohru ate some slices with Kyo happily.

"Why did you run after me? You know they are waiting for you."

"It's just that why has Kyo been acting strange and how does Kyo know that Tohru wanted to go to Delta's concert?" Tohru asked.

Kyo blushed and then said, "I…I…overheard you last week."

Tohru sighed ,"Thankyou…I really liked it and since Kyo bought 2 tickets would…would… Kyo like to come along?"

Kyo blushed even harder and then replied, "I…I would love to Tohru."

* * *

Back at the house everyone was waiting. Yuki hesitated as he waited for Tohru.

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Hana asked.

"Yeah, it's been like 5 minutes already…" Uo replied.

"I bet she ran after the damn fur ball" Yuki muttered under his breath.

"Ahh…don't worry! She's probably taking her time to look beautiful for a handsome guy like me. You know"

"Cut the crap Shigure you perverted bastard! I'm sure she's just having problems with the dress."

"Ok…" Hana and Uo said at the same time.

"Well if she is…I think I'll go help her." Uo said and ran off to Tohru's room."

* * *

Tohru ran quickly into her room making sure she looked good in the mirror. She ran back home after Kyo agreed to come along with her to the concert. She blushed looking at herself in the mirror.

"Tohru…? Tohru…" Uo called at the door.

"It's ok. Come in." Tohru replied.

Uo opened the door and gazed at Tohru. "You look so fantastic! But I got to say it took you quite a long time."

"Ahh…yeah! I'm not used to lace up dresses and I got all tangled." Tohru giggled.

"Right…well everyone's waiting!" Uo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, let's go down to cut some cake!" Tohru beamed and then headed down.

"Finally!" Hana exclaimed as Tohru came into the room.

"You look even prettier than you did the last time you tried it on." Yuki said his purple eyes shining.

Tohru blushed. "Thankyou, Shigure may you please bring in the cake?"

"Anything for my"

"Don't you dare say it!" Yuki warned.

Shigure backed away and came back with cake.

* * *

Author note: i actually like that chapter oh yeah! thanks for the reviews...lil-chobit, year of da cat fanclub& -rocket-reader-and i always update my reviewrs when the next chapter comes! cya...  



	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: OMG! ahh..i'm soryr i haven't been writing much! i'm so busy! well..i hope this chapter patches things up! Fruits Basket still dosn't belong to me!

* * *

It was the next morning and Kyo got up and glanced at his alarm that was ringing. He slapped the sleep button on it and turned to the other side to fall back asleep but the sun was shinning through his blinds.

Hesitatingly He got up and yanked them open with the light bursting into the room. He got dressed into his school uniform and got ready for another day of a school with a bunch of girls.

_Ughh…why did it have to be Wednesday? I hate Wednesdays! Although we have sport…yes! I get to challenge that damn rat! _

Kyo packed his bag and headed down the hallway where as usual Tohru was cooking breakfast. She saw him and smiled then greeted, "Morning Kyo! You're up early!"

Kyo still stunned and excited about last night managed to smile weakly and a light pink was seen. He was blushing.

Yuki glanced from his math book to Kyo which was sitting down now waiting for breakfast, saw the pinkness on his cheeks (still there) and was wondering what that had been all about.

After breakfast the three of them walked to school in silence.

Tohru between the 2 of them.

"Isn't it such a beautiful day? I wonder what I shall cook for dinner tonight."

"Yeah. Whatever as long it's not leek."

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you furball?" Yuki muttered then replied to Tohru's question, "Yeah, I might go to my secret base after school and see what is good to pick."

Kyo laughed. "Secret base."

"Don't laugh Kyo it is really a beautiful garden. Yuki has lots of talents in gardening! Like you do in…umm…"

But before Tohru could come up with something they had reached the school and Hana-chan and Uo were waiting for her.

* * *

It was time for sport and Yuki snickered atKyo while they just about to start running. "Want a challenge furball?" Yuki questioned.

"You betcha!" was Kyo's reply and the both of them rushed off before the rest of the class even had the chance to run.

Kyo was ahead of Yuki but then he tripped and fell face forward and Yuki rushed past him. "So long furball! Meet you at the finish line!"

Yuki kept running and it was only minutes later when he heard Kyo's footsteps running closer to his. He looked back and he saw an orange fluff at the top of the hill and started to speed up even more.

Yuki finally reached the finish line and waited for Kyo to come which was only seconds later.

"I want a re-match!" Kyo puffed

"What's the point? I'll only beat you again!" Yuki teased.

"You just got lucky!" Kyo said then stormed towards the locker rooms to get dressed again.

_That furball has a lot of guts hasn't he? A big dreamer I say Humph. He can never beat me. I always won. Even when we were kids. _

_So I won't let him win Tohru. No…never.

* * *

_

The last day of the term came fast and it was almost time for the concert day to arrive. Kyo was crossing the days off and the 30th was circled. It was tonight and he couldn't wait.

_I can't wait to see her in a lovely dress all ready to go. Just the 2 of us. That sounds real good. Nobody but just Tohru and me…Just Tohru and me…_

His thoughts were interrupted buy a big clash. He rushed out to see what it was. There Tohru had dropped the plates once again.

_Always so clumsy. But manages to put up a smile even when it hurts._

"Yo, you alright there? Where's damn Yuki? I thought he was supposed to be here helping ya."

Startled Tohru got up and apologized but Kyo knelt down and helped her put broken pieces into the bin. Tohru picked one up and cut herself by accident and he grabbed her hand a sucked it.

She blushed like mad and stammered, "I'm alright Kyo-kun. P-please let go now."

Kyo saw what he was doing and blushed as well. He stopped sucking it and went to find a band-aid for her.

_That was so embarrassing. I don't even know why I did that.

* * *

_

_That was the sweetest thing his done. He's such a sweet person._

Kyo was looking in every cupboard and it was so funny to watch Tohru couldn't help herself but laugh.

Kyo looked at her for a moment, "What's so funny?"

But Tohru was still laughingand couldn't reply.

Kyo ignored Tohru for the being and went back to searching for the band-aids,

_It's in the bottom drawer silly! Maybe I shouldn't tell him. It's so funny to watch him do all these sweet things._

"Ah-ha! I found it!" Kyo said shooting his arm up in the air with the band-aid box in his hand.

He knelt down and placed one on Tohru's finger then guided her to her bedroom where she could rest.

"You work too much. Especially when you don't have to,"

He was about to leave the room when she said, "Thank you Kyo-kun" and gave him the biggest smile he had seen.

_I hope tonight will go well. I don't want it to be too awkward.

* * *

_

_Tohru…I hope you accept to come along to the Rose Garden exhibition with me tonight. Without that furball interrupting. Just the 2 of us…_

Yuki walked in and was Kyo on the floor cleaning the rest of the broken dishes and laughed. "Do you always break everything furball?"

"Not as much as you break hearts!" Kyo said looking up from his duty.

"Humph. So what about you? Who do you have?" Yuki snickered.

Kyo fell silent and wanted to say Tohru but it wasn't true. He didn't know for sure though. He cleared up the last pieces and went out up on the roof.

"That was weird." Yuki muttered.

Yuki went looking for Tohru and found her asleep on the bed where Kyo had last left her.

"Yuki?" she suddenly said sitting up straight.

"Oh, sorry miss Honda if I startled you. I needed to ask you something and found you asleep here."

"Sorry to dozed off like that, and its ok." She beamed.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?" suddenly all attention to Yuki.

"Well…uh…"

_Just tell her, why? Don't you believe in her? You don't want to be embarrassed if she rejects?_

_I'm not embarrassed…it's…it's just –_

_Just what? Come on…she's waiting. Like always. Patiently._

_Leave me alone! I can do this myself!_

And with that Yuki leaned against Tohru's face and she blushed.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he whispered in her ear.

Yuki got up and went out the door saying, "I need an answer…" and left

* * *

Authors Note: Please don't get mixed up between the brackets and the italics! the brackets are things said in the head and you know what the italics are...hope you enjoyed that chapter! it was so long... i hope to get lots more reviews! if i can... 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: OMG! i love this chapter! > ' its the best i've written spo far! hope you enjoy! and sorry for the lateness! nd i still don't own fruits basket!

_

* * *

"Humph. So what about you? Who do you have?" _

"_What if there is someone who accepts you?"_

"_I like the year of the cat! I always wanted to be born the year of a cat."_

"Does she…?"

FLASH BACK –

"What do you want?" Kyo asked as he sat down.

"Uh...I…well…if you don't want me here I'll leave then." Tohru said with a sigh and she was about to head out to the door. But Kyo rushed and grabbed her hand.

"It's not like that…" Kyo said and took her back in and sat down. The pizza came and Tohru ate some slices with Kyo happily.

"Why did you run after me? You know they are waiting for you."

"It's just that why has Kyo been acting strange and how does Kyo know that Tohru wanted to go to Delta's concert?" Tohru asked.

Kyo blushed and then said, "I…I…overheard you last week."

Tohru sighed, "Thank you. I really liked it and since Kyo bought 2 tickets would…would… Kyo like to come along?"

END OF FLASHBACK-

Kyo sighed and looked at his watch. The concert started at 8pm and it was only 12:23pm.

"I wonder sometimes Tohru…I wonder if it's true or that I'm dreaming. Do you really like me for who I am? Do you…?"

_"I like the year of the cat! I always wanted to be born the year of a cat."_

_I have liked you ever since that night, when you hit me with your bag. I…I wanted to apologize that night. But...but I guess that I've been fixed on you. Too busy trying to impress you. _

"Do you that I've changed for you? I'm a different person now…you changed my life." He whispered and a tear fell form his cheek.

* * *

Tohru sat on her bed. Very startled and shocked about what had just happened. It all happened very fast and she was starting to think that it was a dream. But there she held tickets in her hand. 

_Did…did Yuki slip this in my hand while I was shocked? And I was too shocked to notice? But why? _

Tohru read the ticket and it was the exact same time and date as the concert. She panicked and didn't know what to do.

_I…I want to go to both. What do I do mother? What do I do?_

_-_FLASH BACK-

"Tohru my darling 2 boys asked you out? Already? My little girl is growing up!"

"Yes mum!"

"Let me guess you can't make up your mind right? Well…hmm…there was something like this when I was little. Let me tell you a story."

"OK!"

"I was in year 6, one of the most popular girls around back then! Your father and this other guy were madly in love with me. They both were best friends and they challenged each other to the max until one of them won my heart. As you know I chose your father. Do you know why? Because I let my heart choose…"

-END OF FLASH-

_"Because I let my heart choose…"_

"Let my heart choose…" Tohru whispered

"I guess I have to see…I'll give them both a chance! But I'll go with Kyo-kun tonight since he asked before Yuki did." Then she smiled as though she knew who it was going to be.

It was almost 8pm and Tohru had already dressed. Shigure came in while she was putting on her shoes and said, "Your gentlemen waits! Hehe…he looks so funny!"

Tohru smiled then walked into the living room and Kyo looked up and saw Tohru wearing a white dress that came out just as it reaches her waists. It then at the bottom was wavy and her shoes were a light pink with a bow at the tip. She had her hair down and her fringe was combed to the side and a light pink head band was placed just before it. She had white dangling earrings and a silver heart necklace on.

"Wow…you must be the loveliest lady that god made to walk the earth." Kyo breathed.

* * *

It was almost time for the exhibition to start and Yuki was all ready to go. He went to see if Tohru was ready but she wasn't in her room. 

_If a girl doesn't reply that means it's a yes right?_

_OFCORSE! You idiot! Why do you think she went some where with that furball?_

He then found Shigure at the kitchen eating Tohru's warm dinner she made before she went.

"Where is Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Tohru? WOW! You dressed pretty fancy! Where you going?" he nudged Yuki.

"An exhibition with Tohru!" Yuki smiled.

"With a who? Ah? WHAT?"

"You heard me Tohru." Yuki said impressed with himself.

"Bu…but…SHE JUST LEFT!" Shigure said laughing his ass off.

"Umm…I don't get what's so funny?"

"You sure Tohru accepted? Cause she just left to go to a concert with Kyo! Hurry they are just leaving!"

_What! She went with furball?_

Yuki ran out of the house panting to catch a glimpse of Tohru. He saw her just get into the Taxi and Kyo was holding the door open. Kyo then got in and the taxi drove off.

_Why?_ _Why him? Tohru…is he really that much better than me? Don't you know every girl would die to get a date with me? And I chose you? How could…how could you?_

Yuki slumped his shoulders and walked sadly into the house. His eyes were about to water.

Shigure was still eating. "Hurry up and eat before it gets cold! Oh don't be so glum! But I still can't believe that she chose...ahaha Kyo instead of you! Oh boy!"

"I'm not hungry…" then Yuki turned to go in his room.

* * *

It was early the next morning and Momiji, Hatori & Ayame was over. Momiji came running into the house looking for Tohru. She was cooking and was startled to see them so early. 

"Is there something wrong since you came so early in the morning?" Tohru asked.

"Nup! Nup! Not an emergency but Yuki needs a check up today form Hatori and Momiji was there so I wanted to come and visit Tohru!"

"Check up?" Tohru said a bit unsure

"Yeah, Shigure said he had an asthma attack last night but only for a minute or two." Hatori replying.

"HARIE! AYA!" Shigure said running toward him but as Shigure was about to hug Hatori he moved to the side and Shigure fell to the floor.

"Ah…you're so mean Harie!"

"Stupid Shigure you woke me up form my sleep in!" The Kyo saw that they had guests.

"Oh hey." Then he ran off back to his room.

"I think Yuki is still in bed." Tohru said smiling.

"My poor brother! I have to go see him!" Ayame was going to rush in Yuki's room but Yuki suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Morning Yuki!" Tohru greeted but Yuki ignored her.

"I heard that you were sick so I came with Harie to come visit you!"

"Ok Yuki, lets go and have your check up." Hatori said and started to check his heart beat.

Shigure got up and whispered, "Yuki asked Tohru out and so did Kyo but Tohru went out with Kyo last night!" to Ayame's ear.

"Really! Yuki you lost to Kyo?" Momiji asked because he was listening.

Tohru blushed and decided to go out and meet Hana & Uo.

"I have to go…I promised I'll meet Hana soon." Then she left before things got worst.

"BYEEEEEE TOOOOHRU!" Momiji waved.

"Bye!" She said opening the gate.

* * *

Authors note: hehe..that was funny wasn't it! i'm getting ready to write chapter 7! so...watch out for it! i need more reviews or i might stop writing if nobody's going to read my fan fiction! > ' cya! 


End file.
